


Bara bara bara (riki tiki tak)

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cock Rings, FrostIron - Freeform, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6507643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark claims to be the god of sex. Loki is offended but then he becomes a believer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bara bara bara (riki tiki tak)

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli masz ochotę czytać Frostironowe sprośności, daj mi jakiś znak!

During his time in the Asgardian prison, Loki missed most his safe haven- the library. The smell of old books, peace and quiet, the perfect place to relax and plot only the most ridiculous coups. As soon as Thor released him, Loki headed to the library, before even taking a bath. He needed solitude more than warm water and soap. Books didn't ask questions, books understood.

A couple of days later, two barbarians dared to invade the sanctity of the temple of knowledge. Loki was outraged by such behaviour and rose from his seat to look for the intruders. He heard giggling and an oddly familiar voice saying, 'Aren't you curious what it's like to have sex with the god of sex?' The answer was a quiet mumble, but Loki already found the shameless couple. A maid, of course, they never do what they are supposed to, flirting is more important than boring chores. She noticed an angry-faced Loki and didn't waste time on explaining anything to her partner, she ran away. Loki focused on the remaining offender, a brown-haired man wearing strange attire. He didn't see Loki but somehow sensed his presence and turned to see him. It was that drinking Midgardian metal man.

'What are you doing here?' Loki asked harshly. An ill-mannered Avenger, exactly what he needed after New York.

'I could ask you the same question.' Stark was surprisingly baffled to see Loki in front of him.

'No, you couldn't. I live here.'

'Why aren't you in the dungeons?'

'Beautiful weather, isn't it? I hope you'll enjoy your stay in Asgard. Now, if you'll excuse me-'

'Relax, Lokes, I'm not here to have my vengeance on you.' Tony reassured and smiled. 'Unless you want it.'

Loki grimaced, not quite certain if that was mockery or flirt. Regardless, that conversation should be ended, obviously, but he couldn't let it go. He was still thinking about what Tony had said earlier. A weak mortal man claiming to possess divine power, he _had_ to be informed that he was wrong.

'I assume you're one of those very amorous people who devote too much time to copulation but don't call yourself a sex god. You're not a god. I am.'

'You're the god of mischief, I'm the god of sex,' Tony insisted, not at all insulted by Loki's words. 'You don't believe me? I can prove it to you.'

Loki snorted. 'How? How would you prove that- oh.'

'Yeah,' Tony nodded, his smile wider. Either he genuinely wanted to convince Loki of his godly status or was very desperate to get laid. 'I'm offering you the best sex of your life and I do know you're super old. You'll remember this day for the rest of your long life.'

The sensible thing to do was to refuse and then complain to Thor, yet Tony seemed so confident, _overconfident_ , Loki felt obliged to teach him a lesson.

'I accept your proposition. We could meet tomorrow or-'

'Why not now?'

'Fine. But not here. Follow me.'

Against the odds, they didn't bump into Thor on their way to Loki's bedroom. As if the universe wanted Loki to be intimate with that particular mortal. What Tony wasn't aware of was the fact that Loki didn't really enjoy sex, despite his reputation. There was always something wrong, every time he tried it, with different partners. Too hard, too fast, too gentle, too long and the awful feeling of losing interest halfway through and pleasureless orgasms. After so many attempts, it seemed like too much hassle. And Tony promised an unforgettable experience, that's a laugh. Loki was more prepared for dull ten minutes of inserting things and exchanging bodily fluids.

Stark casually undressed in a split second, before Loki properly shut the door. Instead of a magical penis that Tony suggested having, Loki saw a normal dick, average-sized. 

'I know what you're thinking about,' Tony swayed his hips, his manhood dangling majestically. 'Size doesn't matter, the skill does.'

'Good luck with making me come,' Loki said sarcastically and removed his clothing as well, although with the help of magic. 'I'm not even in the mood.'

'Oh, there's a simple solution to that problem. You know what? Go big or go home. Have you ever had multiple orgasms?'

Loki heard of it and for an embarrassingly long time thought that it was just a single, extra long orgasm. 

'You haven't.' Tony replied his own question, very excited. 'Oh, cupcake, you better prepare yourself.'

 

Soon Loki was on his back, Stark's two fingers shoved in. The stretch wasn't as bad as Loki remembered. Plenty of oil and the slow pace made it impossible to remain tense, Loki relaxed against his will. He could feel pads of Stark's fingers caressing him, searching for one particular spot, yet unlike other men, Tony began with a tender touch. That was greatly appreciated. Loki allowed himself to sigh as Stark slowly massaged his prostate. That was far more pleasant than three fingers jammed in without any consideration. Another moment or two later, Loki wanted only one thing, to be filled and taken. His gasps were not as quiet as he thought and his hips started to move without his control.

'Are you in the mood now?' Tony grinned and finally kissed Loki, politely waiting with sticking his tongue down Loki's throat.

'I think I am,' Loki barely recognised his voice. How could he lose his composure so fast? 'You may continue.'

'Very well, then. Wait a moment.'

Stark got off the bed and came back holding some small object in his hand. A ring? Too big for a finger and why did Stark put it on his- ah, it was a cock ring.

'We don't want it to end too soon, do we? I expect you to put on quite a show' Stark winked and poured more oil on Loki's opening. 'Now, the rules. If you want to stop, say stop.'

'Just stop? Oh, you want to hear me say no, don't you?'

'Yes. Also, try not to touch yourself. Coming just from getting fucked feels much better.'

Loki laughed a little, amused by Stark's plan. A no hands, multiple orgasms? And what else, Odin's acceptance?

It hurt only for a second, the pain quickly replaced with a sensation of utter fullness and pressure. Stark pressed in slowly, savouring the feeling of sinking deeper and deeper and when he was fully inside, he paused. Loki exhaled and braced himself. For most men, that was the last moment of being gentle, the second the muscles relaxed, they just ram it in. But not the alleged sex god. Tony shifted a little, kneeling between Loki's legs, hands bracketing Loki's frame. He withdrew, although not entirely and began thrusting, surprisingly shallowly, often changing angles. Loki was puzzled by that technique until Tony found what he was looking for. His cock nudged Loki's prostate, first rather lightly but soon the intensity of it increased.

'There it is,' Tony muttered, setting a rhythm that still allowed Loki to breathe. 'Just like that. You can come whenever you want to.'

Loki wished he could come up with a snarky reply but he didn't have it in him anymore. Tony was hitting a very sensitive spot in such a skilful manner that there was no slightest discomfort, only pleasure. Loki let his eyes close, hands gripping the bedding tightly, lips parted. That was different and better than any of his previous encounters and they had just started. A heartbeat later, Loki realised he was going to lose their bet or challenge or whatever that was, soon. The feeling was incredible, intoxicating and overwhelming, every well-aimed stroke of Tony's dick intensified pleasure.

'Don't fight it, let it happen,' Tony instructed calmly.

Loki didn't think anything might stop him from coming, not even the most asexual thing imaginable. He was about to find his release, the pent-up tension and sexual frustration would finally be over. He arched his back, moaning and squeezing his muscles around Tony, daring him to speed up. And yet Tony didn't change his fixed tempo, he simply waited for Loki to finish. In other circumstances, Loki would not think twice about stroking himself to completion. He felt his cock oozing pre-come, right on his belly. Stark saw it and dipped a finger into the small puddle. Loki watched as Tony raised the finger to his mouth and licked it. That was the last thing Loki needed, the next moment his whole body stiffened. He screamed and trembled as he came, harder than ever before. Hot pleasure washed over him, over and over again, while Tony carried on with fucking him. When the feeling passed, Loki noticed his muscles clenched and unclenched rhythmically and his ass throbbed. Tony stilled his movements to admire the results of his hard work, that self-satisfied jerk. Unfortunately, Loki was too content and sated to mock Tony, even in his mind. The post-orgasmic glow was the most enjoyable exhaustion, Loki didn't have the strength to do anything else than to lie motionlessly and contemplate how well he had just been fucked.

'Ready for round two?' Tony's voice sounded very distant. Loki was to decline the offer, his body was tired and the desire satisfied, but he was curious about his own limits. How badly does it hurt to be taken right after a good orgasm? How long will it take to achieve another one? There was only one way to find out. He gave Tony a nod and lie back, biting his lip tightly.

'Don't be so frightened, it's not a torture,' Tony smiled and resumed his unhurried pace. He glided in and out, shushing Loki's groans. That was not the most comfortable feeling in the world, Loki's prostate was swollen and oversensitive now, every time Tony's cock poked it, Loki twitched uncontrollably. His pained sobs excited them both, for Stark's entertainment Loki gasped out a couple of 'no, no'. The hard part lasted shorter than he feared, soon his body started to work up to another orgasm. With his legs wrapped around Tony, Loki was rapidly coming undone, once again defeated by his lust and Stark's cock. Oh, he underestimated that cock, it was a very well-shaped tool that touched everything worth touching and stretched his rim in a delightful way. 

Stark ran his hand up and down Loki's thigh, palmed the curve of his ass, thumbed the sensitive skin on the back of his knee. Loki was dying to have his nipples pinched or balls fondled. That wasn't necessary, though, orgasm number two hit him without a warning, he cried out dramatically, going rigid. The pleasure was so strong it hurt, he didn't suspect it was possible but that was how Tony made him feel.

'Again?'

'I can't,' Loki whimpered, glad Tony didn't pull out. 'Wait, let me catch a breath.'

'Ok,' Tony said and moved his hips again. Loki laughed and cried, convulsing under Tony. Now he wished for some deep thrusts, to give his poor prostate a respite. To keep the right angle and stop Loki from too much squirming, Tony pinned him down. His large hands on Loki's hips, then shoulders, holding him down. The bizarrely arousing thought of no escape brought Loki closer to the edge. He clutched at Tony's arms, nails raking the skin and wailed through another orgasm. He hoped he could take that with dignity and release only some manly-sounding moans but at that point, his screams became more and more high-pitched and desperate. He babbled, 'Please, please,' unsure what he pleaded for. Tony leant down and joined their lips again. Loki kissed him back, as passionately as possible, to buy himself more time. A part of him wanted to kick Tony away and close his legs, but the rest of him hoped for more sex.

Tony fucked into him again, minding not to move too fast. Loki held onto his shoulders for dear life, panting and urging him to keep going. The situation reminded him of his secret sexual dream. When he was younger, he would fantasise about getting gangbanged, by four or five men, one dick after another, without stopping. In real life, things could spiral out of control too soon and Loki didn't think he would ever risk that. That made him appreciate Tony and his generosity even more. It's easier to handle one man than four.

The constant mixture of pain and pleasure, of 'No, no' and 'Don't stop' was mind-blowing, Loki lost count of how many times he came. The only thing he was certain of was how sore he was going to be afterwards. His safe word was on his mind half of the time, but he didn't say it. He was in ecstasy, overcome by the primal desire to be fucked. The longer it lasted, the more he felt like a piece of meat, a sex toy and loved it. He surrendered to Stark, let him decide when to end it. Preferably never, as then Loki would have to admit that Stark was indeed someone better than a mere mortal.

'You had enough, princess?'

'P-please.'

'Please, what?'

'Please, more.'

More and more. Loki was angry at himself for not having tried that sooner. In the past, right after the big finale, he would think how nice it was and go wash his hands. Why didn't he continue? Maybe because he didn't have a dominant top like Stark, someone who knew what he was doing and fucked Loki like he owned him. That was amazing, not just his meticulous thrusting but also his attitude. He was a god and Loki wanted to worship him and his divine cock. It didn't matter how weird it sounded or how stupid Loki must have looked, bent in half and feet dangling in the air. He was melting under Tony, open wide for him and chanted his name on and on, grateful and obedient. A truly religious experience.

The only thing he regretted was the bedding, he liked that particular set and it was ruined by his nails, Tony's nails, sweat and cum. It was becoming obvious that only the sheets would have to be burnt but the entire bed. How long would it take to air out the room? A week? When would Loki's body return to normal?

'You're a mess,' Tony noted during a short break. 'Fucked out of your mind.'

That was a good thing. None of Loki's usual worries seemed significant anymore. He didn't care about the throne and forgot about his jerk of a brother. In a nearly constant orgasmic state, waiting for another spectacular climax, Loki had no time to overthink his being a small Frost Giant and a false Asgardian. Pure sexual pleasure radiated through his body, turning him into a quivering, drooling mess. He frantically repeated he couldn't take it anymore, yet when Tony straightened up and removed his cock ring, Loki was disappointed. The last time, so soon? Though the idea of Tony finishing inside him was tempting.

'I want to hear you,' Tony demanded and took hold of Loki's wrists and finally, finally pushed in all the way, until he reached that point deep inside where the dull ache begins. And again, and again, while Loki cried. At that point, everything was tainted by pain and every thrust seemed to stab his spine. The perfect ending to that orgy, Tony's gentle approach was gone, he snapped his hips against Loki's ass impatiently, ready to cum. It happened faster than Loki wanted and it was his fault, despite the pain, he climaxed one more time, forcing Tony to follow him. Stark's wild growl had to alarm half of Asgard and almost made Loki want another round, just to hear that satisfying scream again. Almost, because the moment Stark rolled off him at last, Loki realised how exhausted he was. His heart was beating so fast that his chest hurt and he struggled to breathe, throat dry and burning. He was sure he couldn't move, but when Tony's hand lightly patted his thigh, he jerked violently and pressed his legs together. The thought of being touched down there became utterly unbearable.

'Ok, point taken' Tony chuckled tiredly and lay next to Loki. 'I won't ask you to confirm who's the god of sex, we both know the answer and you seem too preoccupied with breathing right now. If you don't mind, I'll stay the night here.'

And he fell asleep, completely relaxed after good sex. Loki wished to do the same. Instead, he stared blankly at the ceiling, wondering when he would calm down enough to close his eyes, his body vibrating with tension. Was it really too much? Had he reached his limits and kept going? When would he recover? Could he die of too much sex? Somewhere around the midnight, he decided to spend the rest of his life in celibacy, as nothing could possibly match that extraordinary experience and well, he did want to be able to sit comfortably. In the meantime, he was going to stay in bed, for a week, preferably. He wouldn't risk trying to walk, not just yet.

 

He woke up in the morning from a feverish dream about being strangled. The cause of it became evident when he opened his eyes and noticed Tony's head on his chest. Fucking Stark used him as a pillow. Loki gently pushed him away and took a deep breath, much better. The events of the previous night came back to him and he shuddered. That really happened? Wasn't it a very graphic sex dream? What possessed him to let Stark plow him like that? Loki sneaked one hand under the covers and palmed Stark's morning wood. Yes, that would be the reason.

Tony stirred and yawned. How awkward that morning after was going to be? Stark might feel guilty or disgusted with himself for having bedded his enemy. Loki panicked and pretended to be sleeping. Maybe Tony would just save them the trouble and sneak out. Or not. Tony stretched, sighed contently and scooted closer to Loki, poking him with his finger and another pointy part of his anatomy.

'I know you're awake, princess. You touched my dick and thought I didn't notice.'

Loki blushed and blurted out, 'I was just checking... how things are after... you know.'

'I should return the favour. See if anything is broken. Anyway, you deserve a blowjob. You took it really well. I'm honestly impressed.'

'I don't think I'll ever do it again. That was a serious overdose of _everything_. I'm still recovering,' Loki warned but eagerly parted his legs. A quick session of oral sex to start the day sounded nice.

In spite of feeling totally drained and almost lifeless, Loki quickly became very interested. Tony didn't play around and swallowed him whole, making it look so effortless. Loki looked up, watched mesmerised as Tony's head bobbed up and down, feeling elated every time Tony's face was pressed to his groin. That was definitely a sight to remember. Until Tony stopped abruptly to search for something around and under the bed. Loki's eyes widened when he saw what Tony found- the cock ring and more oil.

'Oh, no. Not again. I mean it.'

'I have something entirely different in mind,' Tony reassured and returned to his usual spot between the god's legs. 'One finger, plenty of oil, we'll see how you feel and then talk, ok?'

That was the ideal moment to say no and crawl to the bathroom. On the other hand, Stark for sure had to go back to Midgard and they might not have the chance to meet anytime soon.

'Fine, do what you want,' Loki shrugged and tried not to flinch when Stark carefully fingered him. It wasn't too bad. Loki expected searing pain but he was only more sensitive and less tight than usual, for obvious reasons.

'Do your moans mean yes?' Tony smirked and picked the ring up again. 'Because I want you to wear it.'

Loki didn't see the appeal of postponing an orgasm, yet after the previous night, he changed his mind about experimenting and agreed to the proposition. Tony slid the ring on and just to tease Loki, sucked him some more. That combined with fingers stroking his prostate had Loki on the brink of a crushing yet unreachable orgasm. Nobody had ever tormented him in such a sensual way, no one dared. Loki didn't know he wanted to be treated that way until it happened. He writhed on the bed, not sure what he craved- a release or a good fuck. Stark deep throated him one last time and rasped, 'I need to fuck you.' Just those words and his voice could be enough for Loki to get off, and then Stark added, 'Turn around.' 

Loki did so and whimpered when he was filled without delay. Everything was much more intense this time, he felt every inch of Stark's cock moving inside him. It was so easy for Loki to imagine he was a war trophy belonging to a sexually perverted Midgardian and he had no choice. If only he were handcuffed... Loki sighed and hugged a pillow to avoid palming his erection. Steady, even strokes were endurable and Stark used his thumbs to soothingly rub circles on Loki's hips. They could spend the entire morning this way. Until Tony gripped Loki's sides more firmly and changed his languid pace to a frantic one. Thrusts fast enough to push air out of Loki's lungs and so hard he instinctively moved his hand back to cover and protect his abused ass. Yet despite the pain, Loki didn't push Tony away. 

'I knew you would like this', Tony panted and slowed down again, only to thrust in as forcefully as possible, fucking Loki into the mattress and making him lie flat. That didn't last long either, replaced by slow, rotating movements of Tony's hips as he leant heavily on Loki's trembling body and mouthed at his neck. Loki raised his head from the pillow, hoping Tony would continue the caress and gasped in surprise when a hand covered his exposed throat. Tony didn't squeeze, having sensed Loki's fear and instead turned Loki's head to the side to kiss him. He rocked his hips again, pressed in as deep as he could and paused to... braid Loki's hair? It seemed so, he took his time to gather every loose strand and held the hair with both hands. Loki was about to ask him about his intentions when it became crystal clear. Tony needed a leverage. He pounded Loki and wrenched his head back, successfully preventing Loki from moving away. If Loki had the ability to stop the time and relive one moment for weeks, that would be it. He loved having his hair pulled and was disappointed by how little attention his lovers devoted to that unusually pleasurable activity. It hurt so good, the ache and the uncomfortable position. He could only moan and take it, overpowered, penetrated and used. His cock, hard and heavy, bounced with every thrust and leaked precome. He never wanted it to stop.

Stark yanked his hair back more harshly and within seconds, slid his hands down, to Loki's back and shoved him down. His palms pressed Loki's head into the pillow and kept him in place. Fingers teased the head of his cock, smearing the wetness and tracing the slit. Desperate begging was effectively muffled and ignored. Loki wanted to be angry, infuriated by Stark's caveman's manners but he was too aroused. Held down and fucked roughly, like in his darkest fantasies. The wet squelch and skin slapping were as loud as his laboured breathing _. Don't stop, don't..._

Stark came with a yell, filling Loki with his seed, pushing it deeper with the last hard jabs, then collapsed tiredly on Loki's back. They gasped for air, equally wrung out. Tony lazily kissed Loki's cheek, then nibbled his earlobe and whispered, 'I fucking forgot about Thor. He must be wondering where I disappeared.'

Loki didn't appreciate that kind of the pillow talk. He _accidentally_ elbowed Stark in the process of crawling away from under his heavy body and demanded the ring to be taken off. And that was what happened- Tony eased off the ring and got up.

'So, that was fun. We should repeat it sometime. Call me or send an inter-realm homing pigeon,' he said casually and focused on the complicated task of collecting his scattered clothes.

Loki could not believe it. 'Aren't you forgetting something?'

'I think you had enough,' Stark declared, grinning. 'I will owe you an orgasm. Collect it later.'

'You are not serious,' Loki said, simultaneously let down and turned on. 'I'm so close!'

'I know. You've never done this, right? Try, you might enjoy it. Unless you want to beg me or finish on your own.'

Loki was conflicted. Filling Tony's mouth with cum seemed to be the right ending, although oddly satisfying sexual frustration had its good sides as well. Loki imagined he was chained, gagged and teased endlessly without the possibility of relief. How did Stark do it? He guessed every secret desire Loki had. Did he sell his soul for that very useful ability? 

 'I'll be free tomorrow evening. You know where to find me.'

No, Loki told himself, no more sex. He wasn't five hundred years old anymore, he had to start treating his body with respect. His ass was bruised and he felt dirty, what he needed was a long bath and plenty of rest, not something as strenuous as another sex marathon. Celibacy. No sex at all, not even a little quickie. Absolutely.

Unless the universe was going to give Loki a vague sign. Maybe the fate of the Nine Realms depended on him getting fucked by Tony again, who could tell.


End file.
